Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical system, such as a duel-lens camera system, and more particularly to a dual-lens camera system that can move lenses using an electromagnetic force.
Description of the Related Art
In existing dual-lens camera systems, two lens driving modules are usually arranged close to each other, and as a result, magnetic interference between the magnets of the two lens driving modules is likely to occur, causing the focus speed and accuracy of the lenses (which can move with the movement of the movable parts in the lens driving modules) to be adversely affected. Therefore, what is needed is a dual-lens camera system that can prevent magnetic interference between the two lens driving modules.